


still wrapped around your finger

by mychemicalclifford



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Michael, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gesture, Smut, Top Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicalclifford/pseuds/mychemicalclifford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both look at him expectantly and Luke rolls his eyes. “Asking Michael to marry me?”</p>
<p>Ashton nods. “Do you know how you’re gonna do it?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Luke says, smiling to himself. Luke had the idea in his mind for quite some time. He wasn’t sure when exactly he would get the chance to propose, but now he finally knows Michael is ready for it. “I know exactly how I’m going to do it.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The band takes a special trip in which there is a proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	still wrapped around your finger

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this might be the first thing I've written without angst haha. Well Muke has been so alive lately I couldn’t stop myself from writing a romantic oneshot about them :-) This takes place a few years in the future. Enjoy! 
> 
> Warning: Beware of fluff ;-)

Luke is the first to wake up. The remnants of his dream slowly fades away as his eyes open blearily, the wall of Michael’s bedroom coming into focus. He’s woken up by the several pings sounding from someone’s cell phone, plugged in and sitting on the black nightstand. Luke’s tempted to ignore it and go back to sleep, but the feel of warm, bare skin pressed against his back calls for his attention.

Michael’s arm had loosened its snug grip on Luke’s waist sometime in the night, allowing Luke to turn around carefully and not wake his boyfriend up with his movements. Michael of course is still in a deep sleep. Luke is sure he could sleep soundly through an earthquake.

Luke takes the opportunity to admire his boyfriend in the quiet, the way his porcelain skin glows in the sunlight spilling in from the window. His black hair is wild on the pillow, tousled from sleep and last night’s activities, with his hand tucked under his face. Michael’s full lips are parted, only soft breaths blowing through, looking unbearably sweet in his slumber.

“So beautiful,” Luke whispers to himself.

It’s another few minutes before Michael wakes up as well. His eyes flutter open and he lets out a soft mewl that Luke is just dying to tease him about. Michael is a six-foot kitten, no matter how much he denies it.

Michael’s green eyes widen when he finds Luke watching him, a surprised laugh escaping his mouth.  “Morning,” he smirks. “Creep.”

Luke rolls his eyes, though his body still shivers at Michael’s gravelly morning voice. “Morning to you too,” Luke responds cheekily. “ _Lover_.”

Luke sees how Michael struggles with the effort to keep his smirk in place. His resolve crumbles as he bursts out laughing. “Oh god,” Michael chuckles as Luke smiles back at him victoriously. “Way to kill the mood, Hemmings.”

Luke giggles, slinking closer to his boyfriend until he can wrap his hand around the back of Michael’s neck. His grin widens when he hears the way Michael’s breath catches in his throat. After all these years he can still affect Michael just by his proximity. Luke can’t be too smug though, with the way his stomach flutters whenever Michael kisses him, just like the first time.

Right on cue, he feels the familiar crackle of butterflies in his abdomen as their lips brush. These are Luke’s favorite kind of kisses with Michael—deep, unhurried and passionate. They last as long as they like, with no one else around and no place they need to rush off to next. Luke twines his fingers in the soft hair brushing Michael’s neck as his boyfriend’s hands slide sensually over his back, tracing the skin at his leisure. Luke tugs his hair just firmly enough to make Michael moan.

After a moment Luke breaks their kiss and smirks at his flustered boyfriend. “I don’t think I killed anything.” Luke muses, staring pointedly down at the blanket where beneath it, Michael’s hard cock is slotted against his hip. “Quite the opposite, actually.”

Michael’s lips curl over his teeth in a familiar grin before he rolls onto his back, pulling Luke flush on top of him. Luke gasps as Michael’s hands cupping his hips is the only thing that keeps him from falling over. Head perched on the pillow, Michael arches his pierced brow at him. “Care to do something about that, _lover_?”

“You’re such an ass,” Luke says, but he kisses him again anyway.

 

* * *

 

Luke’s reflection scowls back at him from the sun visor’s mirror. He presses a finger into the dark purple bruise marked right beneath his ear and hisses at the tenderness. “Jesus Christ, Michael.” He mutters.

Michael flicks his eyes over to him from the driver’s side. Luke bares his neck, showing him the glaring hickey he so kindly left behind and Michael scoffs. “Relax, babe.”

“Relax?” He echoes flatly as Michael digs around for something in the backseat, trying to keep his gaze forward on the road. “I have a hickey the size of New Guinea and we’re going to _my parents’_ house! Where, by the way, my entire family is visiting and will be able to see it!”

Michael produces a blue plaid scarf and passes it to Luke with a proud smirk. “I learned a thing or two from the AMA’s Incident.” Michael explains, referring to the 2017 AMA’s where Luke had showed up with a hickey that no amount of make-up could cover up. They sure got into trouble for that one. “So I always have one of these in my car.”

Fondness swells through Luke’s chest as Michael turns back to the road. His boyfriend is thoughtful, often in unusual ways, but Luke just loves him even more for it. He wraps the scarf around his neck, covering up the hickey and shuts the mirror. Thankfully it’s still winter in Sydney and it wouldn’t raise any eyebrows that he’s wearing one.

Michael parks in front of the Hemmings’s home and they dismount. The front yard is packed with the cars of his brothers’, his uncles and aunts, and even some of his older cousins. The whole family is visiting for one of their get-togethers that Liz happily volunteered to host. As Luke rings the bell he glances back at Michael, who had gone quiet the moment they entered Luke’s neighborhood. This was far from the first time Michael had joined the Hemmings family for a gathering or holiday, but Luke knew his boyfriend still got nervous sometimes.

His family was very close-knit, there were quite a lot of them and it was probably intimidating to outsiders. Luke doesn’t blame Michael for being anxious, especially since the first time he had dinner with Luke’s parents and brothers wasn’t exactly _smooth_. Luke’s family grew to love Michael just as Luke did, so he really had nothing to worry about.

The door swings open then, revealing Jack with a glass of wine in hand. His older brother smiles at them, looking too pleased for Luke’s comfort. “Ah, my favorite couple has finally arrived.”

He steps back to let them walk inside and they exchange proper greetings. Luke hugs his brother, not expecting Jack to whisper in his ear. “Nice scarf. You know Grams would flip if she saw baby Lewi covered in hickies.”

Luke pulls away from him, glaring as heat floods his cheeks. The words blurt out before he can stop them. “’M not a baby, Jack.” He grumbles in annoyance. Luke should know better by now than to give in to his brothers’ teasing, but he can’t help his reactions to some things. Being treated like a five year old by his family when he’s a man is definitely one of those things.

Jack snickers at the riled expression on his face while Michael takes his hand and leads them out of the foyer. The house is bustling with noise and laughter, his various family members scattered in every room. Michael spots Liz first and heads to the living room where she’s seated on the couch, flanked by a few of his aunts. Liz is in the middle of showing them a scrapbook she made of the band’s first tour with One Direction in 2013.

“Mum,” Luke calls, getting her attention.

Liz looks up and beams when she sees them standing there. “Luke!” She hands the scrapbook off and stands up from the sofa, hugging him tightly as if he hadn’t just spent the weekend here. She always hugs him like that though, like she’s saving up for the next time he’s on tour for months. “You made it!”

“Hi, Liz.” Michael chimes when she steps back. Luke smiles, his heart warming when his mum pulls Michael in for a hug as well.

“Oh, you’ve got to say hello to your cousins, Luke!” Liz says, heading towards the patio out back. “They haven’t seen you since Christmas!”

Luke doesn’t really want to leave Michael right away, but his boyfriend smiles encouragingly at him. “I’ll be back,” Luke promises and follows after his mother.

It takes longer than he likes until his mum lets him go, after he said hello and hugged everyone to her satisfaction. Luke searches through the living room, kitchen and dining room but can’t find Michael anywhere. His brothers are with their girlfriends, so Luke doesn’t bother asking if they’ve seen him. Luke decides to check in the backyard on a whim and finds his boyfriend sitting in the grass, surrounded by children.

His seven year old cousin Lila has somehow convinced Michael to play Miss Mary Mack with her. Luke wanders over, keeping quiet as he watches her sing the song and Michael try to copy her movements. Lila giggles when Michael messes up, her freckled nose scrunching up adorably.

“Noo!” Lila places her tiny hands over Michael’s, rearranging them to cross over his chest. “Like this, Mikey!”

“Got it.” Michael smiles at her and she giggles again. Then he notices Luke standing over them. “Hey, maybe you can teach Luke to play!”

“Oh please,” Luke scoffs teasingly and joins them in the grass. “I’m a pro at Miss Mary Mack. Let’s show him, Lila.”

Luke lets Lila show Michael all the different hand games she’s taught him before his boyfriend is whisked away by Julian, his three year old cousin. Luke’s eyes are glued on them as Michael glides Julian through the air like an airplane, the boy’s arms extended as he laughs with joy. Michael’s always been great with kids. He once mentioned to Luke that he always wished he had younger siblings to play with, as an only child.

Lila tugs on his sleeve, demanding Luke’s attention on her. Her big brown eyes regard him seriously for a child. “Mikey is your boyfriend, right Luke?”

“Yes.” Luke smiles.

Lila nods, as if he’s confirming evidence to her. Luke tries not to laugh. “Do you love him?”

“Yes,” Luke answers. Involuntarily his eyes are drawn back over to Michael. His heart thumps in his chest like an echo to his words as he watches Michael smile beautifully. He practically glows. “I love him very much.”

“How did you know?” Lila asks softly.

Luke turns back to her. The girl is watching him carefully, biting her lip in a gesture similar to his own habit. Luke gives her a gentle smile. “Is there someone you have a crush on, Lila?”

“Love,” Lila corrects solemnly. Luke swallows his chuckle, wanting to stay serious for her. “But I wanna be sure.”

“Hmm,” Luke starts thoughtfully. There’s so much he honestly loves about Michael and he doesn’t have the slightest idea how to come up with a simple answer to that question. “I knew I loved Mikey because he makes me so happy. We laugh a lot together, even when we’re doing stuff that isn’t that fun. And when I’m sad or sick, everything just gets a _tiniest_ bit better when Mikey’s there.” Luke smiles when she laughs at that. “You know what I mean?”

“Yeah,” Lila giggles. “He’s your best friend!”

“He is,” Luke agrees. “My very best friend.”

“My mum says you should marry your best friend.” Lila continues, focusing her wide eyes on him again. “Does that mean you’re gonna marry Mikey, Luke?”

“One day,” Luke says, fondly echoing what he once told Calum and Ashton some time before. “I’m going to marry him.”

 

* * *

 

 

Michael collapses beside Luke on the sofa, propping his feet up on the black coffee table. Luke doesn’t bother to chastise him, seeing as it’s _his_ man cave. Luke lets Michael cuddle into his chest, both of them quiet as they unwind from the long day. They watch Grown Ups play on the television until Luke feels Michael shift against him, sitting up slowly.

“Today was fun.” Michael says, his smile tired but happy. “I think your family really likes me.”

“Of course they do.” Luke squeezes his knee reassuringly and strokes up and down Michael’s thigh. He chuckles. “My little cousins definitely do.” 

“They were so adorable!” Michael gushes, his voice escalating in his enthusiasm. “Lila looks a lot like you, you know.”

“Yeah, she’s really cute.” Luke agrees. A warm smile blossoms over his face as he remembers his conversation with the little girl. “A bit mature for her age,” He adds with a soft laugh.

Michael hums in agreement, snuggling back into his chest. Luke’s arms wind around him as his boyfriend yawns. “Our kids would be the cutest though,” Michael murmurs.

Luke’s entire body stills, his mind freezing up for a moment. He has to wade through his shock and the flicker of hope inside his chest before he can respond. “Our kids?” Luke asks, going for the same light tone Michael used, though his heart is pounding.

“Well, they would be if we could have them together.” Michael jokes, his fingers toying with the material of Luke’s shirt. “But an adopted Clifford baby would be just as adorable.”

Luke stays silent. His brain can’t process anything passed _kids. Michael wants to have kids with him_! Thankfully, Michael soon falls asleep against his chest, sparing Luke from having to answer calmly when all he wants to do is shout with joy. Luke scoops Michael up in his arms and carries them to his room for bed.

 

* * *

 

 

Relief breaks apart some of the tightness in Luke’s chest when the door to the Irwin home opens and Ashton greets him. “Dude, what’s up?” Ashton wraps Luke in a hug and surveys him with a worried frown when they break apart. “Okay, your face is freaking me out. Come on.”

Luke follows Ashton silently further into the house, his hands still shaking as they did the ride over. They find Calum in the kitchen, seated at the breakfast table. He peers up from his phone at Luke and frowns in a way eerily similar to Ashton. “What’s the emergency, Lucas?”

Luke shakes his head as Ashton brings over some drinks and joins them at the table. They watch him in concern as Luke takes a breath. “Michael wants kids.”

Calum’s worry rapidly shifts into exasperation. “That’s what you made me come over here at 9am for? Luke, he’s wanted to have your babies since we were like eighteen! S’not breaking news.”

Ashton smacks him on the shoulder, making Calum cry out dramatically. “It _is_ a big deal!” He switches his hazel eyes back to Luke attentively. “What happened?”

“We were with my younger cousins yesterday and talked about how cute they are.” Luke explains slowly. “Then Michael mentioned our kids being cuter. Like, our adopted kids.”

Luke and Michael have been together and in love for years. It’s true that it shouldn’t be shockingly unfathomable that Michael might want to start a family with him. Michael is the love of his life and Luke knows he’s Michael’s too. But they’ve never had a proper conversation about their future together. Their lives have been hectic for a while now, always so focused on the present with the band and everything amazing that was happening to them then. There never seemed to be the right time for that conversation.

“That’s great!” Ashton exclaims, his blinding, dimpled smile appearing. “Now is the perfect opportunity. I call godfather!”

“What?!” Calum shouts in outrage, banging his fist on the table. “You can’t just call godfather! Besides if anyone’s gonna be godfather, it’s me. I’ve been Michael’s best friend since we were kids!”

“You should have called it first then.” Ashton taunts smugly.

Luke cuts in before they could start arguing for real. “Um, maybe you two should save this for when there’s an _actual_ kid around. And there’s still an important step we’re missing.”

They both look at him expectantly and Luke rolls his eyes. “Asking Michael to marry me?”

Ashton nods. “Do you know how you’re gonna do it?”

“Yeah.” Luke says, smiling to himself. Luke had the idea in his mind for quite some time. He wasn’t sure when exactly he would get the chance to propose, but now he finally knows Michael is ready for it. “I know exactly how I’m going to do it.”

Ashton and Calum exchange one of their looks that Luke still can’t decipher. Calum smirks. “You better let us be there. I wanna see Mike cry.”  

 

* * *

 

 

It takes three weeks for everything to be arranged. Luke already has the [ring](https://www.flickr.com/photos/134833640@N06/20044024894/in/dateposted-public/), having picked it out the year before when he finally gathered the courage. On the day of, Luke gets a text from Ashton first thing in the morning.

_Happy Engagement Day!!!!_ Followed by about ten wedding emojis.

Luke slips into the bathroom to shower and sends his reply, rolling his eyes at his bandmate. _He hasn’t said yes yet Ash._

Ashton answers him immediately. _He will. Let us know when you leave!_

Luke goes to shower and then spends about fifteen minutes sorting through his clothes in Michael’s drawers. He has brought at least a quarter of his wardrobe over here throughout the years, but still can’t find the right thing to wear. It’s insignificant in the grand scheme of things, but Luke still wants to look nice for Michael.

Luke smiles to himself as he an idea forms in his head. He pulls on a pair of black skinny jeans and then roams over to Michael’s closet. Luke is the only one who’s had the privilege of borrowing Michael’s clothes, even before they started dating. Mikey still complains about it sometimes, but they both know he secretly loves seeing Luke in his shirts.

Luke combs through the endless amount of denim jackets until he finds the item he was looking for. He slides on Michael’s soft white sweater, instantly enveloped in his boyfriend’s scent that clings to the material. Perfect. Luke starts packing his bag then, the nervous flipping in his stomach only getting worse as he tucks the airplane tickets into his bag’s outer pocket. Then the only thing left to do is get Michael.

He steps into the man cave, finding Michael slumped on the sofa. His brows are adorably furrowed in concentration, eyes sharp on the screen, as he’s engrossed in a game of Halo. Luke clears his throat and waits for Michael to tear his eyes away and glance at him.

“Hey babe.” Michael pauses as his eyes drink in Luke’s figure, the large sweater hanging off his slender frame, his collarbones exposed.

Luke uses the distraction to his advantage. “Do you trust me, Michael?”

Michael’s eyes snap up to Luke’s face, his lips twisting into a frown. “Of course I do.”

“Then I need you to go pack a bag.” Luke responds, smiling at his confusion. “Our flight is in an hour.”

His game is completely forgotten as Michael sits up. “Flight? Where the hell are we going?”

Luke laughs. He enjoys playing with his boyfriend far too much. “It’s a secret. You’ll just have to trust me, Mikey.”

Michael follows his instructions, throwing a bag together and grabbing his passport. He lets Luke drive him to the airport, though doesn’t stop pestering him with questions or begging for hints the whole drive. Luke keeps his slips sealed. After he parks, Luke pulls out his phone to text Ashton and Calum that they’ve arrived.

Michael bounces on his toes like a hyped up five year old. “Is it Japan? We’ve haven’t been there in _forever_!”

Luke snorts, peering up at Michael’s wide-eyed, hopeful expression. “You wish.”

Michael pouts, but his disappointment doesn’t last long when he notices Ashton and Calum walking towards them across the lot, their drummer waving excitedly. Once their bandmates reach them, Michael pounces. “Do _you_ know where we’re going?” He demands, eyeing them suspiciously.

“Yep,” Calum answers, lilting. “And we’re not gonna tell you!”

Ashton and Luke both crack up at Michael’s annoyed face. Luke keeps hold of Michael’s ticket as they pass through and board the plane. He knows the secret of their location can’t last forever, but still hates when the pilot announces the beginning of their flight and arrival time to Santa Cruz.

Michael whips his head to stare at Luke incredulously while the bassist and drummer laugh from further down the aisle. “Santa Cruz? Why are we going there?” His eyes glimpse at Ashton and Calum briefly before turning back to Luke. “Is this a band thing or…?”

Luke answers with a closed-mouth smile, revealing nothing. He’s glad Ashton and Calum are there, not just for support but also to keep it from being too obvious why Luke would take Michael to that particular city. A place that’s special to _them_.

Michael crosses his arms over his chest and continues to pout for the first hour of their flight, all while Ashton won’t stop giggling. By the third hour, he allows Luke to rest his head on his shoulder and curl an arm around Michael’s stomach to sleep. It’s a long flight and Luke sleeps through most of it.

The four of them are quiet and groggy as they exit the airport that night. Thankfully the car service Luke had arranged is waiting for them and they all shuffle inside. “The Dream Inn hotel,” Luke instructs the driver.

They arrive at the hotel shortly after, letting the staff take their bags to their rooms as check out their keys from the front desk. “Got our room _far_ from yours,” Calum whispers as they enter the elevator.

Luke glares at him as Ashton smirks as well. He doesn’t have the energy to tell Cal to fuck off then, but his glare probably manages it. Michael’s head lolls onto his shoulder as he mumbles, “Can you tell me why we’re here yet, Lukey?”

“Sorry babe.” Luke whispers as they arrive at their floor. “It’s still a surprise.”

They bid goodnight to their bandmates and Luke steers Michael’s exhausted body to their room. Neither of them get the chance to appreciate the luxury room Luke had booked as they collapse on the queen sized bed and swiftly fall asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Luke exits their room the next morning before Michael can wake up. He leaves behind a note for his boyfriend that he’ll be out all day and to enjoy himself, they’ll meet again for dinner. He has breakfast with Ashton and Calum and then they venture into the city to get everything ready for the proposal that night.

“Oh shit,” Calum mutters while they’re at the local grocery store. He looks up from his phone at Luke with an amused smirk. “Michael’s pissed we ditched him.”

Luke chuckles as Ashton shoots them both a disapproving frown. “Did you really have to leave him alone all day, Luke?”

“It’s part of the plan,” Luke explains, handing off his items to the cashier with a smile. “I don’t want him to know what’s going on.”

Later that night, Luke changes his clothes in his bandmates’ room into the black slacks and navy dress shirt he brought with him. He listened to Calum’s advice to forgo the tie and just rolled up the sleeves of his shirt to his elbows. Luke knew he didn’t have to wear a three-piece suit and Michael would be happy with him proposing in anything he wore, but Luke wanted this to be special and romantic, just like Michael is. It’s one of the most important moments of their lives and Luke didn’t want it to happen in just a band shirt and ripped jeans.

Ashton and Calum help Luke set up everything on the beach. “This is pretty cheesy, Hemmo.” Ashton teases him, giggling as he lights another candle.

“Whatever,” Luke scoffs good-naturedly. “You’re the biggest romantic in the band, Ash.”

“True,” Ashton admits with a sigh.

“Mike’s face is gonna be priceless.” Calum adds, a wicked smile on his face. He enjoyed keeping their guitarist out of the loop just as much as Luke. “He has no idea.”

“Okay, I think that’s it.” Luke straightens up, surveying their work. He can’t believe how perfectly everything had turned out. Luke seriously suspected he would screw something up in the past twenty-four hours, but is relieved it didn’t happen. “Can you guys get Michael and bring him down here?”

His best friends smile at him, their faces alive with excitement and happiness. “Good luck, bro.” Calum murmurs, hugging him.

“Don’t be nervous,” Ashton whispers, sensing Luke’s anxiety as they embrace. He rubs Luke’s shoulder encouragingly. “Michael’s gonna love it.”

Luke nods at them, smiling through his nerves as he watches them walk up the beach and back to the hotel. It probably only takes ten minutes, but it feels like hours before Luke spots Michael coming towards him. The soft breeze tousles his black hair, his figure illuminated in his studded leather jacket and tight jeans, boots stomping into the sand as he walks. _In the moonlight you look just like an angel in disguise,_ Luke thinks, humming the tune to himself.

Luke reflects on all the hundreds of times he has seen Michael in his life, the various states he has seen him in from his awkward, adorable fourteen year old self to now. Luke has seen Michael Clifford at his best and his worst, but never has he seen Michael look as stunningly beautiful as he does then. His whole being, starting with his heart, is consumed with love and affection for the young man across from him, the love of his life.

Michael comes to an abrupt halt, his eyes popping open wider than Luke’s ever seen before. Luke tries not to fidget and portray his nerves as Michael takes in Luke standing there on the empty beach, the candles forming a glowing, golden heart shape around him. Inside the shape Luke stood on a red blanket, set up with pillows and a bottle of apple champagne and flutes, since Michael didn’t like wine.

“Luke.” Michael whispers, his voice nearly inaudible. “What…”

Heart thumping against his skin, Luke retrieves the velvet box from his pocket and gets down on one knee. He hears Michael’s soft gasp as he licks his lips to speak. “When we were fourteen, you were the biggest pain in my ass. I wanted to kill you and I thought it’d be so much better if you weren’t in my life. It took a year for me to see how wrong I was about that. At sixteen, you became more than just my bandmate. You were my best friend, but you were also the piece of home I needed when we were on tour. I cried on your shoulder so many times and you always held me together, made me feel safe. I knew I couldn’t live without you.”

Luke pauses as he sees the shining tears break free from Michael’s eyes, spilling down his cheeks. His own throat tightens in response, but he isn’t finished yet. “Two years later, at eighteen, you told me you would trade this entire experience, everything we achieved as a band, just for our relationship. And that was when I knew I was in love with you. You are the only person I want to love, for as long as we live.” Luke takes a shaky breath and smiles. “Michael, will you marry me?”

Michael nods, a watery laugh escaping him. “Yes, yes! Oh my god. I love you, Luke!”

Luke eases the ring out as Michael comes closer. His hands trembles slightly as he slides it onto Michael’s finger, making the older man laugh again. Michael yanks Luke to his feet and throws himself into his arms, squeezing him tightly. Luke laughs in utter joy, holding him up as his fiancé kisses all over his neck.

“Can we come out now?” Ashton’s voice impatiently calls from a distance.

“Yes!” Luke answers with a laugh. He lets Michael go, their arms still wrapped around each other when Calum and Ashton emerge from the bushes along the hotel’s gate. Their bandmates cheer as they rush over, crushing Luke and Michael in one big group hug. It definitely reaches the top of the happiest moments of Luke’s life.

They eventually break apart and Calum grins triumphantly at Michael. “I _knew_ you were going to cry!”

“Shut up!” Michael snaps, furiously wiping at his wet cheeks. “Did you hear his speech? I’m not made of stone!”

“Okay,” Ashton interrupts, throwing an arm around Michael’s shoulder. “Now that all the excitement is over, can we please get some dinner?”

“Champagne first!” Calum cries.

As Ashton helps him pour the champagne into the flutes, Luke turns to Michael and finds him admiring the ring. “It’s beautiful,” Michael murmurs, smiling up at him. “I love it.”

“I love you,” Luke counters, returning his bright smile.

Michael kisses him, both of them ignoring the pillows their bandmates chuck at their heads.

 

* * *

 

 

Michael closes the hotel door behind them and leans against it, eyeing Luke with a small smirk. “Santa Cruz, huh?”

Luke smiles sheepishly, a blush warming his cheeks. “Was it too much?”

Michael quickly shakes his head. “No, it was perfect, Luke. I was shocked, for sure.”

When Luke first realized he wanted to ask Michael to marry him, it didn’t take long for him to envision it happening on the Santa Cruz beach. It was more of a fantasy back then, since it seemed unlikely they’d get the opportunity to come back here and make that happen. They hadn’t been to the city in so many years, but the memory of their visit is fresh as ever in Luke’s mind.

He remembers a teenage Michael, shyly asking if Luke would take a walk on the beach with him. He had been so surprised, considering how little enjoyment Michael usually got out of the beach. It had been a night similar to this one, a gentle breeze in the air as they strolled and talked quietly, about their days and their lives then. Luke remembers when Michael stopped suddenly and faced him, his expression anxious but determined.

“ _Luke, I have to tell you something_.” He had whispered.

The memory of Michael’s bright green eyes under the moonlight as he found the courage to confess his feelings to Luke is always in the back of his mind. Luke recalls it fondly, how young and nervous they both were that night. Luke couldn’t find the right words to say then, so he had kissed Michael for the first time and hoped his best friend understood he felt the same way.

“I knew it had to be here,” Luke tells Michael now. “Where you first told me you loved me. No other place would be the same.”

“I think so too,” Michael agrees softly, his eyes still glinting with happiness. Luke imagines his face doesn’t look much different. Then an impish smirk transforms his fiancé face. “I also think we should put that nice bed to use.”

Michael waggles his brows suggestively, making Luke chuckle. “Now look who’s being cheesy.”

But Luke doesn’t argue with him. After all, his mind had been back on the hotel suite throughout dinner, thinking how much he wished to be there alone with Michael. Luke swoops down before Michael can react and hooks his arms under the older man’s legs, picking him up bridal style.

“Luke!” Michael laughs, surprised again as Luke carried him to the bed.

“This is my revenge for Birmingham.” Luke jokes with a wink. He sets Michael down against the pillows and starts to work on unbuttoning his shirt, only to be stopped.

“Let me.” Michael murmurs. He sits up on his knees, crawling over to reach Luke at the edge of the bed. Michael pops open the buttons at an impressive speed and slides the shirt off Luke shoulders. He presses a sweet kiss to the center of Luke’s bare chest before removing his jacket and shirt.

Luke manages to get his shoes and pants off before he climbs onto the bed, needing to kiss Michael again. Michael’s arms wrap around his back as Luke lies them down on the bed, kissing him hungrily. The taste of apple champagne settles on Luke’s tongue as he licks into Michael’s warm mouth. Michael’s hands glide down, dipping passed the waistband of Luke’s boxers until they land on his ass, groping him shamelessly.

After a moment Michael eases his boxers off, pushing them down Luke’s legs until he kicks them off. Luke breaks their kiss, their panting breaths resonating in the air as he strips Michael’s underwear next, tossing it away with the rest of their clothes on the floor. Before they could pounce on each other again, Luke forces him out of the bed and over to his toiletries bag to seize the lube.

Michael is smiling at him when Luke returns, his gorgeous naked body waiting him to climb on to. Luke nestles himself between Michael’s pale, parted legs and squirts some of the lube into his palm. He can feel Michael watching him, curious but trusting as Luke picks up his swollen, flushed cock with his slicked hand. Luke strokes him deliberately, using slow, precise movements to coat the lube over Michael’s dick and pleasure him.

Michael moans quietly, eyes falling shut as he rests his head on the abundant pillows. Luke takes his time, loving to watch Michael come apart beneath him as he tightens his grip, pumps him a little harder. Luke keeps up his hand’s motions as he leans down, and lays his tongue flat on Michael’s rim.

His fiancé gasps, his body shuddering as he feels what Luke is doing. It takes some concentration, but Luke continues circling his fingers over the head of Michael’s cock as he licks around Michael’s sensitive hole. Michael’s responding whines are like music to his ears. Luke closes his lips around his hole, kissing lightly, before he eases his tongue inside. Michael’s back arches off the bed as Luke switches to holding his hips in place, teasing his tongue in and out of him.

“Luke.” Michael pushes weakly at his wrist.

Luke stops and pulls away from him, meeting Michael’s half-open eyes. “Yeah babe?”

“Now, please.” Michael begs. The pink flush in his cheeks has spread down into his neck. “I need you, Luke.”

Luke nods. He places one last kiss on Michael’s cheek before he pushes himself up. He grabs for the lube again, but Michael cups a hand around his neck, forcing Luke to look at him first. “What do _you_ want?” Michael whispers.

Luke answers with a confused look and Michael explains, his fingers caressing the back of Luke’s neck. “You’ve done so much for me. I want to do what you want. Anything you want.”

He almost wants to chastise Michael because the older man has done just as much, if not more, for Luke in the years they’ve known each other. Michael has showered Luke with affection, protected him fiercely, and loved him more than anyone else since the day they became friends. He doesn’t owe Luke anything, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t grateful for the effort Luke put in to return that love.

Luke smirks. “Turn on your side.”

Michael obliges, rolling onto his side while Luke uses more lube to stroke his own hardened dick. His jaw clenches at the relief, pleasure tingling up his spine. He has to force himself to stop and crawl over behind Michael. He folds himself over Michael’s body, his arms wrapping around his waist and kisses his neck tenderly.

“Is this okay?” Luke murmurs into his ear.

Michael reaches back and squeezes Luke’s thigh. “I love you, Luke.”

Luke kisses him again and takes his cock into his hand, guiding it into Michael’s body. A deep moan rumbles from his chest at the feeling of Michael’s bare, warm walls embracing him. Luke’s hips push in until he bottoms out, his eyes closed at the unbelievable pleasure he feels.

“Oh fuck,” Michael groans. “You feel so good, Luke.”

Luke pounds into him again, sparking an intense, passionate rhythm that has the both of them shaking and moaning. Luke loves seeing Michael’s face when they make love, but there’s also something great about holding him in his arms, feeling his body’s every movement. Michael rocks his hips back to meet Luke’s thrusts and it makes it feel even more amazing.

Luke kisses all over his back, dragging his lips over the sweaty skin. “So good, Mikey. So hot. Gonna make you come so hard.”

He shifts his angle around, looking for the special spot that makes Michael arch his back into him. “R-right, right there!” Michael gasps, breathless as Luke's cock hits his prostate. “Don’t stop!”

Luke tightens his arms around him, pistoling his hips faster as Michael moans get louder. Luke can feel his orgasm rushing up, ready to burst through him. Michael’s hand finds his, pressing his fingers over Luke’s. “’M gonna come, Luke.”

He can feel it the moment Michael’s body tenses in his arms. Luke can perfectly see Michael’s orgasm face is his mind, his red lips parted open in bliss as he squeezes his eyes shut. His cock releases his come onto his chest and Luke’s hands. Michael moans softly, still riding out his peak as Luke thrusts into him a couple more times before his toes curl.

Luke is characteristically a lot louder, his grunt audible even when he buries his face into Michael’s neck. He clings to the man he loves as his orgasm hits, wave after wave of ecstasy coursing through his veins. His plowing falters as Luke comes inside him. Once the energy returns to his limbs, Luke gently pulls out and rolls onto his back, still trying to catch his breath.

He smiles to himself as Michael spins around, wiggling back into his arms immediately. Michael kisses him, running his fingers lovingly through Luke’s short blonde hair. “I love you,” he mumbles against his lips. “And I can’t wait to marry you.”

“I love you too, Mikey.”

Michael hums happily, resting his head on Luke’s chest. “Our wedding is gonna be epic.”

Luke can’t help but tease. “And the kids?”

“Punk rock babies,” Michael answers, making Luke laugh out loud. “We’ll raise them on the road and everything.”

Luke kisses his forehead. “Sounds like a plan to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Follow me on [tumblr](http://mychemicalcliffordd.tumblr.com/) if you'd like <3


End file.
